Lanathanville Spinoff 1: Sunset
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot set in the lanathan 'verse but not part of it. Chloe/AC. As Chloe and AC sit on the beach, Chloe thinks on how her life has become better since AC came into it. And they finally admit their feelings and take a chance on each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I definitely don't own anyone mentioned in the DC comic strips either. I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on. So, yeah, don't sue me, you can't make me broker than I already am.

_This oneshot is set in the "LANATHAN SERIES UNIVERSE" (after the oneshot Breaking Traditions" but IS NOT A PART of the Lanathan series…it's like a behind the scenes sorta thing that will help build up the story. _

_This is an AC/Chloe pairing, and will explain certain things that will happen in the next couple of oneshots in the lanathan series. This oneshot can be read as without reading the oneshots in the lanathan series, and will probably have one at the least, two at the most, follow ups._

**Warning: A somewhat sexual situation--but no smut…which is why it's just rated a STRONG "T".**

* * *

"When are you going to start trying to make

_**yourself**__ happy?"_

It was those words, spoken by AC while they were dancing together at Lana and Jonathan's wedding, that had given her the courage to accept his invitation to have dinner together a couple of days later. She'd tried telling herself that it wasn't a date—and had repeatedly told herself this during the many 'non-dates' they'd gone on during the next three months, but as they sat on the beach in Texas, where she'd gone to stay with him for the weekend, looking at the beautiful sunset and the dock with the small café that they'd just eaten in—well—she finally admitted to herself that she was dating Arthur Curry, and enjoying it.

Being with Arthur was good for her, he made her see life differently and taught her to not take everything so _seriously_. He was serious when he had to be, and yet he was always with a smile on his face, and more than desirous to add one to hers--which had known more frowns than laughs in her lifetime.

Not only did he make her laugh and take time from work to just _enjoy_ life, but he listened to her when troubles assailed her, when guilt sank her, and when she was just nostalgic and sad. He was the only one she'd spoken to about her fear of Clark's hatred whenever the Kryptonian returned from his training in the Fortress. Not only had she gotten Lana Lang, the love of Clark's life, to admit her true feelings to his _father_, but she'd also organized and been the best maid of _their wedding_.

When Clark returned he'd see this as a worse betrayal than when she'd momentarily joined forces with Lionel in high school to investigate him.

AC didn't think Clark would hate her, that while he'd be angry he'd realize in time that she'd done the right thing by Lana and Jonathan—who were _ridiculously_ happy together. The handsome Metahuman had reassured her of this a multiple of times—and never seemed to grow tired with her constant worry.

In time Chloe _stopped_ worrying about how Clark would react, and while she doubted that the Kryptonian would realize how _perfect_ Lana and Jonathan were together, and _doubly_ doubted that he'd ever forgive her of her whole participation in their getting together, it'd stopped being a major issue for her.

Her world had finally stopped revolving around Clark Kent.

And it felt _good_.

The blonde smiled to herself, thinking about how things had changed since Clark had left to train. Lana and Jonathan had confessed their feelings to each other and started a relationship, while Chloe herself and Bruce Wayne had tried their own hand at a relationship that hadn't worked out romantically—but had been the beginning of an intense friendship that both enjoyed and relied on.

Lois Lane and Oliver Queen had eloped to Vegas with Chloe and Bruce as their witnesses, getting married in the chapel of the hotel they stayed in, and Lois had surprisingly enough taken on Oliver's last name—something she'd sworn never to do when she was a young girl and rolling her eyes at the very _idea_ of marriage.

And then, a year later, Lana and Jonathan had followed their example and gotten married as well--although they'd done so the traditional—and _stressful_!—way. Chloe and AC had been asked to be the maid of honor and best man, and that had jumpstarted their, uh, _relationship_.

…Whatever their relationship _was_.

They hadn't come out and discussed what was going on between them, hadn't put any label on what they were, and yet it felt _right_.

And to top off the list of things that'd happened while Clark was gone, Lana had called Chloe at work today to say that the doctor had confirmed her happy suspicions, and that she was pregnant. She was going to give Jonathan Kent his first biological child, and Clark would have a little half-brother or sister in seven months.

Chloe remembered Lana's happiness, as she related to the blonde, while crying, how ecstatic Jonathan had been at the news. According to Lana he'd _cried_, which had made the hormonally unbalanced young woman to cry _as well_, and somehow, to Chloe, that'd been _cute_.

And Chloe and AC had been asked to be the _god-parents_ of the newest addition to the Kent family. It was an honor to have been chosen to do this, it meant that Lana and Jonathan trusted fully in them to take care of the child should anything happen to them, and it was humbling to think of it.

Chloe and Lois had never really been good with children, Lois disliked the 'brats' and Chloe, well, she was just really _uncomfortable_ with them, somewhat intimidated, but she was determined to change that when it came to her godson/goddaughter. She was also a little envious because AC was really good with children and loved them, so it'd be easier for him.

He was so good at _so many things_ but it really didn't bother her. He was kind, attentive, witty and smart. And God knew that his coming to visit her as much as he did must put a strain on him.

"Doesn't it tire you?" She asked, watching the fading sun tint the sky a variety of colors, and smiled in amazement as the water reflected the colors from the sky.

It was so _beautiful_, magical even, and Chloe was glad that AC had managed to drag her from the Daily Planet and forced her to enjoy the evening. Before AC came into her life, when had she been able to just sit back, relax with her toes in the wet sand, and enjoy a sunset?

"What? Enjoying the evening with a beautiful woman?" AC grinned, tearing his gaze from the view and turned to look at her.

She smiled brighter. People had been commenting on how happy she seemed lately, even _Perry_ had announced on how "annoyingly chirpy" she'd become. Only Lois, Lana, and a couple of her close friends knew that the reason she smiled more nowadays was a tall, handsome blonde man with sky blue eyes and a penchant for wearing green and orange--despite her many attempts to get him to upgrade his wardrobe.

"No," the reporter shook her head, ignoring the strand of hair that fell into her face at the action. "Having to swim to Texas and then travel through it to Kansas every other day? I mean, you have a busy schedule between studying in Miami and working with Ollie."

AC smiled, eyes roaming her face admiringly, before he reached out and softly pulled the strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I think it's worth it."

Her smile grew and from the heat in her cheeks she knew she was blushing.

"Anyway," he pulled away and turned back to the sunset. "I've asked my credits to be transferred to Met U. They have a good marine biology course there and with my credits I won't have any problems with the transfer or getting a job whenever I graduate."

He must have seen her open her mouth to speak, because he hurriedly continued and drowned out her protest. "Since Oliver and Lois bought a home after they got married, the penthouse is vacant and he offered it to me when I told him my plans. I'll be staying there permanently, we'll still use it as a Head Quarters, and the boys can use the extra rooms whenever their missions or whatever bring them in this direction."

Chloe closed her mouth as she looked AC over, realizing from the tension in his body that he knew she was going to protest his moving and that he was readying himself for battle--very similarly to before he went out on missions for the JL.

A small smile touched her lips as she shook her head at him. Both of them were stubborn, but since she _really_ didn't have anything against his moving closer, she knew that he would inevitably win this battle.

Not that she minded--at all.

This would be the first battle she'd happily lose.

But _he_ didn't need to know that.

"What about your family?" She asked, watching his jaw clench.

AC was very closed-lipped when it came to his family, and Chloe could understand that, she hadn't exactly told him that her mother was a Meteor Freak who could control every Meteor Freak in the world with just her mind. But sometimes Chloe really wondered about the other people Arthur loved.

"My mother's dead." AC announced slowly, eyes on the water. "I got my _abilities_ from her." He didn't say any more about her or how _she'd_ gotten her abilities, and Chloe didn't press. "I never knew my father, and the man who raised me died last year. Colon Cancer."

"_AC_…" She whispered, placing a comforting on his muscled arm, shifting closer to him on the sand.

"He loved me like his own son and accepted me, abilities and all--and when he got sick I took good care of him--Oliver got the best doctors for him, but the cancer won." AC's smile was shaky as he finally turned to her. "I have no reason to stay in Miami, Chlo." He placed his hand over the one she had on his arm, and squeezed. "And someone needs to make sure you don't overwork yourself and stay out of trouble, right?"

She nodded, smiling tearfully at him, that smile growing more genuine when he reached over and pulled her closer to him, arm around her shoulder, drawing her against his chest, close to his heart.

"_And_," Arthur continued, his voice rumbling throughout his chest. "I got to try and keep up with Bart--I don't like the advantage he has by being able to be by your side in a second, whenever he wants to be."

She laughed, hugging AC close as he too broke out in laughter. Their joined voices floated in the wind and Chloe stopped just to close her eyes and _listen_ to AC's laughter mingling with the sound of the wind and the crash of the waves against the shore.

Contentment flooded through her as AC turned his head and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and relaxing, as if her scent alone calmed him.

"Let's go swimming."

She pulled away slightly and looked at him as if he were insane. "I am _not_ dressed to go swimming." She looked down at her red dress and then back up at him. "And this is a new dress."

He grinned at her suggestively. "Then take it off."

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth fell off. "_Excuse me_?"

"Unless you're not wearing any underwear underneath." He teased before he paused, eyes darkening. "You _are_ wearing something underneath that--right?"

"Of _course_ I am!" She sputtered, looking away, blushing. _It's barely covering anything though!_

AC's grin returned as he stood up with one fluid movement and pulled his orange muscle-shirt off in a blinking of the eye.

Chloe had to admit that she was ogling him. God, the guy was _amazingly_ fit. "I'm not taking off my dress."

AC played with the buckle of his green Hawaiian-type shorts before deciding to leave them on when Chloe went bright red and looked away. "Oh, come on, there's no one else around for miles."

The devil was tempting her! "No." And yet she looked around, realizing that he was telling the truth.

Arthur grinned brighter, obviously realizing that she was caving in slowly. "C'mon Chloe, I've seen you in a bikini before, there isn't much more you could show me that I haven't already seen."

_Oh, you have NO idea_!

And yet Chloe was thinking it over.

There was no one else around, and anyway, even if someone passed by she'd be half submerged in the water--they wouldn't be able to see her anyway.

And she lov--_liked_ AC--and had had to deal with self control many times during the time she spent with him, especially when at her home or Ollie's and Lois', because Arthur had something against clothes and went around shirtless whenever he could get away with it.

So it'd only be fair to give him some of his own medicine, right?

She suddenly grinned, having worked it all so that she didn't feel skanky, embarrassed or guilty for what she was about to do. "Okay."

"_Okay_?" AC blinked, as if surprised that he'd convinced her so quickly.

"Yeah—_okay_." Grinning, Chloe pushed herself up to her feet and brushed off the same from her rear before beginning to unbutton the front of her dress.

AC gulped.

Feeling powerfully _female_, Chloe smirked at him as the buttons came undone and her orange strapless bra came into view, and when she buttoned the rest of the dress and it flooded down around her feet on the sand, revealing the dark green panty that was _hardly there_, she could have sworn she'd heard a groan coming from her companion.

"What was that?" She asked cheekily.

Arthur didn't answer, his eyes scanning her body hungrily, his fists clenched tight, a muscle in his jaw _throbbing_. "You trying to kill me, Chlo?"

She suddenly understood _why_ Lois used to wear such provocative clothes--the fact that she could affect Arthur so _strongly_ gave Chloe a strange feeling in her stomach. "Don't know what you're talking about." The reporter announced, walking passed him, heading towards the sea.

There was another groan, this one quiet loud and distinguishable. It sounded agonized. "You're wearing my colors, Chlo. _Mine_."

Chloe liked that word on his lips, but continued towards the water, giving a little shiver when she found it cool to the touch. She walked in deeper until the water reached her to her lower mid-section, and when she turned to look back at the beach, she was surprised to find AC still on the beach, where she'd left him, just _looking_ at her.

His body was tense, his eyes dark, and his gaze was _so intense_ it made her shiver.

"You coming in any time this evening or are you just going to stand there?" Chloe was proud at herself for sounding so in control.

Shaking his head, as if getting out of some trance, AC smirked slowly and came in after her. Once he was in deep enough he dove under and surfaced seconds later, wet and smiling, looking rejuvenated.

Chloe admired the way the droplets of water skidded down his muscular chest. She watched _one particular_ droplet as it made its way down his six pack, down, _down_ right before it reached the waistband of his shorts.

In a second AC reached for her and pulled her to him, bringing his mouth to hers in their first kiss, and Chloe gasped into his mouth, opening herself to him, before her green eyes closed in utter surrender.

AC groaned, tightening his hold around her, bringing her closer to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, his erection slipping between her thighs, as he slanted his face and took the kiss _deeper_.

Chloe rose on her tiptoes, his erection sliding upwards against her wet panties, her fingers sliding through his hair before fisting in his silken locks, devouring his moan of pleasure at the action.

"_Chloe_…" AC whispered, tearing his mouth from hers to softly scrape the skin of her throat with his teeth, his tongue soothing the reddened skin.

Chloe whimpered, tightening her hold on his hair, arching her neck to give him better access.

"I like you in my colors." He spoke against her skin as he nibbled on her, his hands lowering down her waist to her hips, his fingers playing with the ridiculously thin straps of her underwear.

"_Yeah_?" Chloe asked, breathlessly, massaging his head softly with her fingers.

"Yeah, you're my girl." AC's hands traveled further south and he cupped her nearly completely exposed ass, kneading the cheeks reverently, causing a strangled groan to escape her parted lips, before he pushed her harder against him.

"_Your girl_?" God, she sounded vapid repeating his every word! But she just couldn't _think_ when he manipulated her like that!

Yeah." He nodded, lifting her up so that she was forced to curl her legs around his waist, bringing them even _closer_. "And by wearing my colors you're just showing the world what we both already know."

"What _do_ we know?" Chloe untangled her legs from around him and pulled away slightly, coherent enough to look him in the eyes and wait, realizing that this was very well the turning point in their relationship.

It all depended on what he said right now.

And she was too used to getting her heart broken by tall, blue-eyed, handsome superheroes to have it happen again.

AC smiled down tenderly at her, as if he could see through her to her soul, and knew the fears that swirled within her being. He lowered his head until his forehead was resting against hers. "That I love you, Chlo, and that you--." He paused.

He was making her say it.

He was making _her_ take the next step, making _her_ choose to risk her heart on love again or remain safe—and unhappy.

"And that I love you too." She smiled up at him. "_So much_."

AC's grin was brilliant as he brought her against him again and kissed her, surrounded by water and backlit by the setting sun.

Chloe clasped her hands behind his neck, sighing into the kiss. For the first time in a long time she was truly, _completely_ happy.

Sure, there would be fights and hardships in their relationship…

…but some things were just too good not to take a chance on.

* * *

**Yay! My first AC/CHLOE romance--and I love it! Laughs…I really am surprised at how much I like this pairing…how about you? Review?**


End file.
